KINGDOM HEARTS II: A NEW BEGINNING
by chronosking819
Summary: yeah......cerita ini mengambil timeline sesudah KH 2...dimana Sora dkk harus mengungkap misteri mengenai suatu entitas bernama Neox......another journey for our keyblade bearer!chappie updates up to chapter 7!
1. Chapter 1

Ello everybody !!!! chronosking819 iz back ! oke,mungkin aku orang indonesia pertama yang bikin fanfic kingdom hearts ini, butz..that's not problem let it go easily….anyway mari kita baca fanfic ini sekarang juga atau para reader fanfic ini bakal nimpuk aku abis-abisan . ENJOY

KINGDOM HEARTS II +:

A NEW BEGINNING TO THE ROAD OF DAWN & TWILIGHT

EPILOGUE:

_5 hari telah berlalu setelah peristiwa perlawanan Sora,Riku,Kairi,dan lainnya dengan organization XIII yang berusaha mendapatkan __**heart**__ yang telah terkumpulkan di "Kingdom Hearts". Organization XIII berusaha mendapatkan __**heart**__ agar tidak menghilang (yang disebabkan oleh status mereka sebagai __**nobody**__) serta bertambah kuat. Lantas saja Sora,Riku, dan lainnya berusaha menghentikan mereka. Akhirnya semua anggota Organization XIII (kecuali Roxas yang merupakan nobody Sora) hancur di tangan Sora. Disney world pun kembali damai, begitu juga dengan Sora, Riku, dan Kairi yang dapat kembali ke "Destiny Island" dengan selamat. Tapi…bahaya apa yang akan menanti keyblade bearers ini?_

Pada suatu malam, Sora bersandar pada suatu batang pohon yang ia biasa ia duduki bersama Riku dan Kairi. Ia menatap pada laut di depannya yang terkena sinar bulan, membuat laut tersebut tampak sangat indah. Ia merasakan perasaan gundah di hatinya yang tidak bisa ia ketahui sebabnya.Rambutnya yang berwarna kuning cerah itu tertiup angin malam yang sepoi-sepoi. Walau ia merasa kedinginan ia tetap memilih untuk berada di situ sampai perasaan gundahnya hilang.

"Sora, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau bisa sakit jika terus berada di sini!" Kairi mulai muncul dari belakang Sora dengan wajah setengah kesal. "Ka-Kairi?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini???"Sora mulai menunjukkan reaksi kagetnya di depan Kairi."Tentu saja aku mencarimu, bodoh! Apa kau kira kau tidak membuat orang khawatir jika kau keluar dari rumah di tengah malam begitu saja?" Timpal Kairi. "Maafkan aku Kairi, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku sering bermimpi buruk…" balas Sora. "Mimpi buruk? " Tanya Kairi. Sora menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai bercerita,"Aku bermimpi, aku,kamu,dan Riku diserang oleh segerombolan heartless yang sangat kuat, selanjutnya…segalanya berlangsung menjadi buruk ketika para heartless itu menculik kalian berdua…kejadian itu terasa begitu nyata…" Kairi mulai tersenyum kepada Sora dan kembali berkata,"Sudahlah, bukankah itu hanya sebuah mimpi buruk yang tak akan pernah menjadi nyata? Sora…ingatlah bahwa kita akan selalu bersama, tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi pada kita. Persahabatan kita tak akan pernah bisa diputuskan oleh apapun juga." Sora mengagguk, ia percaya kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Kairi. Bersamanya, ia kembali ke rumah mereka yang terbuat dari bambu.

XXXXX

CHAPTER I : A LETTER ? FROM KING MICKEY!!!

Esok paginya, Sora dan Riku masih tertidur pulas di tempat tidur mereka. Kairi yang memasuki ruangan mereka pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Lalu ia mulai berjalan dan membuka jendela di dekatnya, membiarkan sinar matahari masuk dan membangunkan mereka berdua. "Kalian berdua ternyata sama saja seperti dulu yah….sifat pemalas kalian tidak pernah berubah.." Kairi berkata sambil bertolak pinggang. " Semua pahlawan kan sebetulnya juga bisa merasakan capek, sama seperti kita …" Sora menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Betul…setelah melawan Xemnas badanku serasa sakit semua…tentu kita butuh istirahat ekstra setelah menyelamatkan dunia." Riku mengangguk setuju pada ucapan Sora."Oh ya sudah ,aku akan pergi ke pantai dan membasuh mukaku.Aku akan menunggu kalian menyusul di sana" Kairi membalikkan badannya , meninggalkan Sora dan Riku. "Ya,ya….kami akan menyusul…" timpal Sora dengan nada serak dan rendah.

Ketika Kairi pergi menuju pantai…..dari kejauhan ia dapat melihat birunya laut…tapi tunggu dulu, benda apa yang mengapung di laut itu? Kairi mulai mendekatinya dan mengambil sebuah botol berisi sepucuk surat yang terbawa arus sampai Destiny island….

Tapi surat tersebut bukan surat biasa, ada sebuah stempel bergambarkan symbol Disney castle di luarnya. Dengan penasaran, Kairi mulai membaca isi surat itu:

_Kepada : Sora,Kairi,dan Riku_

_Aku,king mickey mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya kepda kalian semua yang telah menyelamatkan Disney world dari para Heartless dan Nobodies. Sekarang, sebagai ungkapan terima kasih kepada kalian semua, aku mau kalian semua datang ke Disney castle dan merayakannya. Sebentar lagi aku akan mengirimkan Chip dan Dale untuk menjemput kalian dengan Gummi Ship. Juga.. Donald dan Goofy di sini baik-baik saja serta mereka juga menitipkan salam kepada kalian semua. Aku,Queen Minnie, Donald,Goofy, dan semua yang berada di sini menantikan kedatangan kalian, terima kasih._

_salam:_

_(King mickey)_

"_King mickey!_ "Bisik Kairi dalam hati. Tak lama kemudian Sora dan Riku menyusul, melihat Kairi yang sedang memegang sebuah surat , mereka berlari dan bergegas menemui Kairi. Sora, sedikit bingung, bertanya pada Kairi," Surat dari siapa itu? "

Kairi pun menjawabnya,"Apa kalian tidak mengenali stampel luar dari surat ini? Ini surat dari King Mickey!Ia mengajak kita…."belum selesai Kairi berbicara, Sora sudah merampas surat itu dari Kairi dengan wajah tak percaya , "WAW, SURAT DARI KING MICKEY??? I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Sora……." Riku menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hei, king mickey mengajak kita untuk pergi ke Disney Castle untuk merayakan kita!!!!" tambah Sora, lagi. "Benarkah??" Riku pun mulai mendekati Sora dan sekali lagi, merampas surat itu dari tangan Sora….Sora menghentakan kakinya dan berkata dengan wajah sinis,"Riku…..".Wajah Riku memerah, tidak percaya ia mulai ketularan sifat-sifat Sora. Sementara itu dibelakang Riku dan Sora, Kairi berbisik," Sekarang kenapa jadi aku yang dikacangi mereka berdua?" (--;)

XXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Thanx bwt smua yg udah baca ni fanfic, jangan lupa kasi saran dan comment

CHAPTER II : A STRANGE OCCURRED!

Tidak lama setelah Sora,Riku,dan Kairi membaca surat tersebut, suara gummi ship sudah terdengar dari kejauhan dan mendarat di dekat mereka. Sora memandang gummi ship tersebut dengan kegembiraan yg meluap di hatinya, ia sudah tidak sabar ingin menemui king mickey. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Sora langsung masuk melalui pintu gummi ship yg telah terbuka diikuti yang lain……

Ketika gummi ship terbang, sora dapat melihat Destiny island dan world-world lainnya yang semakin kecil lewat jendela. "tak dapat kusangka King Mickey akan mengajak kita semua pergi ke kastilnya ….." kata Riku seolah tidak percaya. Mendengar kata Riku, Sora langsung berkata," mungkin saja King Mickey menginginkan kita semua mengenang petualangan kita selama ini dengan yang lain, jujur saja….sebenarnya aku ingin sekali kembali bertemu dengan Donald, Goofy,dan yang lainnya…." Riku pun kembali berkata," bukan itu……perasaanku hanya tidak enak saja…..entah karena apa…" "Sudahlah Riku…..selama ini kita telah menjalani petualangan kita dengan keras, jadi…..apa salahnya kalau kita sedikit bersenang-senang dengan teman lama kita?"" And try to think positive!" balas Sora berusaha menghilangkan kebiasaan negative Riku untuk berpikir yang enggak-enggak. Di tengah pembicaraan mereka, Kairi melihat Disney castle dari kejauhan……tapi sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya ,kali ini Disney castle diselubungi kabut hitam yang misterius. Riku dan Sora pun mulai mengernyitkan dahi dengan kondisi Disney castle yang sangat aneh.

Ditengah kekhawatiran mereka, chip dan Dale yang sedang mengemudikan gummi ship melihat ada sesuatu di dekat mereka yang dideteksi melalui radar dan ………

"DHUAR!!!!!" suara tembakan yang memekikkan telinga mengenai bagian sayap gummi ship, gummi ship pun oleng terkena tembakan tersebut.

"A…apa yang terjadi ?" kata Riku seraya menjaga keseimbangan agar tidak jatuh.

Dapat dilihat beberapa monster yang tampak seperti heartless menghadang gummi ship, tidak tahan dengan situasi tersebut, Sora langsung mengambil alih mengemudikan gummi ship. Sora pun membalas mereka dengan tembakan sinar laser dan menghancurkan beberapa heartless gummi. " Semuanya !!!!!bersiaplah untuk mendarat darurat !!!!" teriak Sora kepada yang lainnya, gummi ship yang telah sekarat pun jatuh menuju Disney castle menembus kabut hitam yang menyelimutinya. " _kenapa ini bisa sampai terjadi??Mengapa masih ada heartless di sini?" _ pikir Sora tidak percaya…..ia berharap agar semuanya selamat ketika gummi ship mendarat.

Guncangan yang amat besar kemudian menghilangkan kesadaran Sora dan yang lainnya….

XXX

Perlahan Sora membuka matanya, samar – samar ia dapat melihat Chip dan Dale yang meneriakkan namanya di depannya. "Uh….apa yang terjadi? Di mana ini? " Sora berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian yang dia alami tadi. " Sora! Ada kabar buruk! " " Disney castle diserang oleh makhluk-makhluk mirip heartless" jelas Chip dan Dale. Setelah mendengar tersebut Sora mulai bertanya, " Benarkah?? Lalu….apa kalian melihat King Mickey dan Queen Minnie sekitar sini?" Chip dan Dale terdiam sejenak, lalu mulai berkata," Kami sudah mencari mereka dimana-mana, tapi kastil kosong melompong, tidak ada orang sama sekali!!!dan yang kami temui disana adalah para makhluk mirip heartless yang menyerang kita…..kami tak bisa berjalan labih jauh karena tempat ini sudah dipenuhi makhluk tersebut!" Sora tercengang dengan kata-kata mereka dan berusaha membangunkan Riku dan Kairi yang pingsan di dalam gummi ship yang telah hancur lebur bersamanya, " Riku, Kairi, tempat ini sudah dikuasai oleh para makhluk yang mungkin saja heartless, kita harus segera mencari King mickey dan yang lainnya…" Riku, Kairi, Sora, serta Chip dan Dale pun segera pergi mencari mereka

suasana di kastil pun banyak berubah, tanaman yang ada di taman kastil pun berubah menjadi rumput duri dan pohon-pohon gersang, bahkan terdapat kabut hitam yang menyelimuti tempat itu, kastil Disney yang semula indah berubah menjadi kastil angker yang sepi. Sora, Kairi, dan Riku yang mengamati perubahan tersebut pun mengernyitkan dahi, di benak mereka terdapat banyak pertanyaan dan perasaan-perasaan yang tidak enak. Siapakah yang tega melakukan hal ini?

Ketika Sora dan yang lainnya hendak memasuki istana melalui lorong dekat taman, tak diduga beberapa heartless mengintai……

Ketika Sora menginjakkan kakinya tepat di depan lorong, " SSREKKKK!!!!" beberapa akar dari tanaman berduri tersebut muncul dari dalam tanah dan menghalangi Sora dkk untuk masuk. Ketika Sora dkk terkejut akan serangan mendadak dari heartless, tiba-tiba akar berduri keluar dari balik semak semak dan menyerang Sora dkk…..Sora segera mengeluarkan keybladenya dan dengan gesit segera memotong akar akar berduri tersebut. Riku dan Kairi pun juga mengeluarkan keyblade mereka masing-masing dan membantu Sora membersihkan bermacam macam bentuk heartless yang aneh dari biasanya. Setelah pertarungan berjalan lama, heartless pun mengepung mereka semua…" Bagaimana ini? Kita telah dikepung para heartless!!!!" Riku berusaha mencari jalan keluar. Di tengah kepungan para heartless, Sora berkata pada yang lain,"Semuanya, menjauhlah! aku akan melakukan satu serangan yang dapat mengacaukan kepungan mereka!" Sora lalu melompat dan….." Fire Dunk!!!!" semua heartless di dekatnya pun hancur, kemudian diikuti dengan serangan dari Riku dan Kairi. Setelah semua heartless dapat dikalahkan mereka pun mulai masuk ke dalam kastil…….

XXX

Perlahan-lahan, Sora dkk menyelusuri jalan sepanjang kastil dengan mewaspadai kemungkinan munculnya heartless lagi. Suasana dalam kastil itu sangat sunyi, seperti tak ada seorang pun di dalamnya. " King mickey, Donald, Goofy!!!!" teriak Sora dan Riku bersamaan . " Queen Minnie!!!!" teriak Kairi beserta Chip dan Dale. Tapi tak ada seorangpun menjawab, kastil tetap hening seperti biasa. " Umm, untuk mempersingkat waktu …..gimana kalau kita berpencar ? Kairi dan Riku pergi ke ballroom dan library, aku pergi ke knight's room dan king's room bersama Chip dan Dale.Setuju?" usul Sora. Kairi dan Riku saling bertatapan kemudian mengangguk satu sama lain tanda setuju. Lalu mulailah mereka berpencar untuk mencari king mickey dan yang lainnya…….

"hening sekali…tak ada siapapun di sini……" Sora berkata seraya ia berjalan di tengah knight's room. " King mickey!!!!Queen Minnie!!!!Siapapun yang disini jawablah! Ini aku Sora!"

" Tak ada gunanya…."" Mungkin mereka memang tidak ada di sini…" kata Chip n' Dale yang muncul dari kantong baju Sora.

Ketika mereka melihat-lihat sekitar ruangan tersebut tiba-tiba terlihat suatu bayangan dan ternyata itu adalah……." KING MICKEY????" teriak Sora beserta chip n' dale histeris.

" King mickey, apa yang terjadi di….." kata kata Sora terhenti ketika King Mickey yang ia lihat langsung berubah menjadi shadow neox(monster bayangan besar dengan gigi yang tajam) yang melilit Sora. Sora tak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit pun karena tubuhnya telah dililit oleh Shadow Neox tersebut. Shadow Neox itu tanpa ragu melemparkan Sora ke langit-langit. Tanpa sempat bereaksi, Shadow Neox tersebut sudah membanting Sora dari atas menuju ke lantai ruangan itu.

Debu yang terdapat di sekitar lantai yang hancur dimana Sora dijatuhkan sedikit demi sedikit menghilang , tampak Sora yang masih mampu berdiri dengan memegang keyblade di tangannya. Shadow Neox yang terkejut segera meluncurkan banyak tentakel dari tubuhnya menuju Sora, tapi Sora dapat menghindar dan menaiki tentakel tersebut dengan mudahnya. Tanpa ragu Sora mengeluarkan kekuatan megicnya," THUNDARA!!!!!!" dan tepat mengenai wajah Shadow Neox. Shadow Neox yang hampir sekarat mulai menggila dan menghancurkan benda benda sekitarnya. Melihat Shadow Neox yang masih belum dikalahkan, Sora mencoba sekali lagi mengeluarkan magicnya, tapi…..

Tentakel Shadow Neox memukul keyblade Sora hingga melayang jauh, dan menjerat Sora sekali lagi serta melemparkannya ke tembok……

Tapi kali ini Sora mendarat di tembok itu dan meloncat sekuat tenaga seraya memunculkan keyblade kembali ke tangannya. " HANCURLAH KAU HEARTLESS!!!!!!!" seraya menebas Shadow Neox dengan keybladenya. Shadow Neox pun hancur dan menghilang…….

Sora menghela nafas dan menjatuh dudukkan dirinya serta menghilangkan keyblade dari telapak tangannya karena sudah tak dibutuhkan lagi. " Baru pertama kali aku melawan heartless sekuat ini…….tapi bukankah heartless buatan memiliki suatu tanda tersendiri? Mengapa tadi aku melihat symbol yang tidak familiar, seperti aku baru melihatnya pertama kali?" Sora bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Sora melanjutkan pencariannya ke King's room, ketika ia melihat-lihat sekitar ruangan itu……dan lihat! Ada sebuah kotak item dengan lubang kunci di tengahnya. " Kotak apa ini? " penasaran, Sora mencoba meng un-lock kotak tersebut dengan keybladenya. Dan………….

XXX


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER III: COULD IT BE……?????

Tanpa ragu Sora membuka kotak tersebut dengan keybladenya…….

Cahaya yang dipancarkan dr ujung keyblade tersebut dengan ajaibnya membuka kotak tersebut.Seketika ituu…

"MFHMFMFFFFFFFF!!!!!"" mfkdjafdlkk!!!!!!"

Ternyata….di dalam kotak tersebut Sora dapat melihat Donald dan Goofy yg terikat .Mereka meronta2 dengan suara yg tidak jelas karena mulut mereka telah diikat dengan gulungan pita.

"D…..DONALD???!!!! GOOOFY?????!!!!" Sora berteriak dan memasang raut wajah tidak percaya. Sora pun segera melepaskan tali yang mengikat mereka. Belum sempat Sora menanyakan sepatah kata pun pada mereka…..Donald langsung meloncat marah,"WAAKKKK!!!!SITUASI DARURATTT!!!! DISNEY CASTLE INI TELAH DISERANG MAKHLUK2 ANEH!!!!!"

"ahyyuuuk…." Angguk Goofy tenang.

"OK….sekarang ceritakan dimana King Mickey dan yang lainnya….apa sebenarnya yang terjadi??" Tanya Sora dengan serius pada Donald dan Goofy.Donald terdiam sejenak lalu berkata," Kalau itu…..kita tak tahu….tiba2 saja para makhluk itu menyerang kastil ini"

" Ahyuuk…ketika kita berusaha melindungi kastil, tiba2 saja makhluk2 itu menjerat kita dan mengunci kami disini..." Lanjut Goofy.

" Yahh….tapi yang penting kami masih bisa bertemu denganmuh Souraa!" Donald berusaha menenangkan Sora. Sora pun mengangguk tersenyum. " Sekarang mari kita pergi ke tahta King mickey!" Sora dan lainnya langsung pergi menuju tahta dan kamar pribadi king Mickey. Tak dilihat seorangpun disana, apalagi King mickey.

Sora yang kelelahan pun nyaris putus asa. Sementara Sora dkk berdiri di koridor menuju king's room, patung ksatria di belakangnya langsung berubah menjadi Gargoyle Neox. Neox tersebut menghunuskan pedangnya dan siap memukul jatuh Sora dari belakang.

"SHAAA!!!!" sebuah bayangan melesat dan membelah Gargoyle Neox menjadi dua.

Sora yang melihat wujud bayangan tersebut memandangnya dengan rasa tidak percaya…..

Ia memegang sebuah keyblade yang tidak lain dari Kingdom Key.

Lagi-lagi sebelum Sora sempat bereaksi, Donald Duck meloncati kepala Sora dan berteriak,"KING MICKEY?????"

XXX

" sssttt….diam…mereka semua akan tahu dimana kita berada kalau kita berteriak seperti ini" Jawab King mickey dengan wajah serius. "Oh, ya….apa yang terjadi disini yang mulia? Dan dimana Queen Minnie?"Sora berusaha memperkecil volume suaranya. Mickey kembali menjawab," ow….itu….kita sedang diserang oleh para Neox….makhluk2 tersebut tanpa alasan menerobos pertahanan kastil ini dan memporak-porandakan kastil ini. Dan soal Queen Minnie….ia baik-baik saja di ruang rahasia bawah tanah."

"Neox?" Sora mengernyitkan dahi." Jadi makhluk2 tersebut bukan heartless, melainkan Neox??Lalu apa itu Neox???" tanyanya lagi tak sabar mendengarkan penjelasan King Mickey.

" Neox, adalah sebuah entitas yang hidup karena matinya suatu Nobody….mereka mengincar tubuh seseorang, lain dengan heartless dan Nobody. Aku juga bingung mengapa makhluk2 tersebut menyerang kita…..pasti ada alasan tertentu yang membuat mereka seperti itu. Kemungkinan paling besar para Neox itu dikontrol oleh seseorang…entah itu Nobody,Heartless, atau lainnya. Aku mengetahui tentang para Neox itu dari catatan Ansem yg kutemukan barusan. Sepertinya selain meneliti tentang heartless, ia juga menemukan realita terciptanya Neox !"

"Oooohh…..begitu ya…" Sora mengangguk tanda mengerti. Sepintas ia mengingat sesuatu, sesuatu yang sangat penting baginya yaitu…,"Kairi, Riku! Mari kita cari Kairi dan Riku sekarang juga!Aku khawatir ada apa-apa dengan mereka!!"

"Soura….jangan khawatir pada mereka….mereka sekarang adalah pemilik Keyblade juga…apalagi ada Rikuh…kau tahu sendiri kan?Jangan menganggap kau sendiri yang menjadi pemilik keyblade" timpal Donald menasehati.

"Iya juga sih..tapi aku agak khawatir pada mereka…lebih baik kita cari mereka secepatnya." Sora langsung berlari keluar koridor menuju ballroom diikuti yang lainnya.

Begitu Sora menginjakkan kakinya di Ballroom, Sora terbujur kaku…..

Ia melihat kedua temannya, yaitu Kairi dan Riku terkapar tak berdaya dihadapan lelaki berjubah kelabu itu. Lelaki berjubah kelabu yang menyadari kedatangan Sora dkk langsung memunculkan 5 Knight Neox yang menghadang Sora dkk memasuki tempat itu lebih jauh lagi.

Lelaki tersebut kemudian berbicara pada Sora dengan nada datar dan rendah,"Hai ksatria keyblade…..akhirnya kita berjumpa juga, namaku **Sarlox…**seorang Neox."

Sora yang tidak sabar langsung menyambar,"Apa yang kau lakukan pada teman-temanku???Tunggu sampai kami menghancurkan kau!!!" seraya menghancurkan kepungan Knight Neox yang begitu ketat dengan keybladenya.

"Hmph….hebat juga kau….tapi ini masih belum apa-apa, mereka 5 kali lebih lemah daripadaku. Sekarang, jika ingin mereka selamat…" Orang berjubah keabuan itu mulai memunculkan rambatan hitam dari bawah lantai yang menjulur membentuk sangkar yang mengurung Riku dan Kairi." Mari bertarung secara "Vis-à-vis "denganku…."

Donald pun berkata," Sora! Kau harus berhati-hati dengannya!!!Orang itu sepertinya kuat, jangan lengah!!!!"

" Sora…hati-hatilah!!!!" sambung Goofy.

Sora yang sedikit ragu-ragu bertatapan dengan King Mickey, seakan meminta pendapatnya. King Mickey pun mengangguk tanda setuju pada Sora. Sora maju selangkah demi selangkah, siap menghadapi Sarlox sendiri. Sarlox yang melihat Sora di depannya langsung tersenyum sinis tanpa kata-kata, seraya memunculkan api di sekeliling mereka berdua. Api yang membara tersebut menghalangi Donald, Goofy dan King Mickey untuk dapat melihat maupun membantu Sora dalam pertarungannya.

Rambut kemerahan panjang yg dimiliki Sarlox ikut membara bagaikan api…….Ia memunculkan sabit besi yang panjang…..keadaan tersebut semakin membuat Sarlox terlihat seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa sungguhan.

Sora yang melihatnya dapat mengingat sesuatu yang sangat familiar…seperti ia pernah bertarung dengannya….di suatu tempat...tapi dimana?

Sora memutuskan untuk melupakannya dan mulai memasang posisi menyerang dengan keyblade di tangannya. Ia dapat merasakan panasnya api yang membara di sekelilingnya, tampaknya ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang sulit.

XXX


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER IV: SARLOX, MASTER OF THE BLAZING FIRE…

Sarlox mulai meloncat dan menebaskan sabitnya pada Sora dengan kecepatan yang tak tertandingi. Sora pun segera loncat menghindarinya dan melancarkan thundara dari atas padanya…Masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, Sarlox menangkis serangan Sora dengan memutar sabitnya dan membalasnya dengan serangan..,"FIRE CROSS!!!!"

dengan jarak sekitar 4 meter, sebaris api vertical yang dibuat Sarlox terbang menuju Sora dengan cepatnya. Sora pun dengan mudahnya menangkis serangannya dengan Blizzara.

Ketika asap dari api Sarlox telah sirna, Sora tercengang, ia tak melihat Sarlox di depannya. "_???Dimana dia??"_batin Sora.Belum sampai 2 detik setelah asap tersebut sirna, Sarlox muncul di belakangnya dan menyerang Sora bertubi-tubi dari belakang dengan sabitnya. Api ganas yang mengelilingi sabit Sarlox menyobek kulit Sora dengan dalam. Sora mengerang kesakitan akan tajam dan panas sabit tersebut yang menembus kulitnya. Menjelang combo terakhir, Sarlox memunculkan api dengan melambaikan tangannya ke atas. Api tersebut melayangkan tubuh Sora di udara….sementara Sora melayang di atas udara, Sarlox mempersiapkan combo mematikannya …,"REAPER'S PUNISHMENT!!!!" Sarlox menyusul Sora di atas udara dan melayangkan sabitnya ke tubuh Sora……

Dengan cepatnya tubuh Sora jatuh dengan keras di lantai. Kondisinya yang seperti itu sangat tidak memungkinkannya untuk kembali bertarung, pakaiannya compang-camping sebagai akibat dari serangan Sarlox. Terlebih lagi Sora tak sadarkan diri. Sarlox menertawai Sora dari kejauhan, "Hanya segitukah kemampuanmu ksatria keyblade? Jangan bercanda…." Sarlox berjalan mendekati Sora yang jatuh cukup jauh darinya.

Sementara itu…..Riku yang mendengar perkataan Sarlox walau ia tak dapat melihatnya merasa Sora dalam kesulitan mengahadapinya…..sekarang yang Riku dapat lakukan hanyalah mendengar perkataan Sarlox di balik jeruji dan api yg mengelilingi mereka… "_Apa yang harus kulakukan????Sora mendapat kesulitan…dan sekarang aku hanya bisa diam di jeruji ini???"_

Detik demi detik berlalu….Sarlox berjalan semakin dekat dengan Sora…..

" SOOORAAA!!!!!! JANGAN MAU KALAH DENGAN NEOX ITU!!!!" Donald duck meloncat dengan histerisnya…

"gwarsh…aku khawatir apa yang terjadi dengannya.." lanjut Goofy.

Tapi teriakan itu tak berguna…..Sora masih tak dapat sadarkan diri

Sarlox yang berdiri tepat di depan Sora menatap Sora tanpa ekspresi, " Hmph…..ternyata aku salah menilaimu selama ini….kau ternyata hanya menghabiskan waktuku saja.." Tatapannya masih dingin…tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. "BERSIAPLAH" Sarlox berkata seraya mengangkat sabitnya, bersiap menikam Sora dengan pisau tebal yang terletak berlawanan dengan pisau sabit di ujungnya.

"SORA!!!!!!!" Kairi yang mendengar ucapan Sarlox berteriak dengan kerasnya…..ia dapat merasakan air mata mengucur di pipinya.

Tanpa menghiraukan teman-teman Sora yang meneriakkan namanya Sarlox melayangkan pisaunya tepat di dada Sora. Seketika itu…………….

XXXXX

Suatu keajaiban terjadi, Sora membuka matanya . Sadar akan dirinya berada di ujung tanduk pisau Sarlox, ia menggulingkan tubuhnya ke sisi lain tepat waktu. Pisau Sarlox pun menancap pada lantai.

Keringat mengucur di wajah Sora, ia nyaris terbunuh oleh Sarlox. "Huh…jangan bercanda….aku tak akan dikalahkan olehmu secepat itu…."

"SORA!!!!" Riku,dkk menghela nafas lega mendengar suara Sora dibalik api tersebut.

"Hmph….tak dapat kusangka kau bisa sadarkan diri tepat ketika aku mau menghabisimu.Tapi ini menarik juga….ayo coba lawan aku sekali lagi…dan lihat siapa yang lebih kuat diantara kita" Wajah Sarlox yang tanpa ekspresi berubah penuh amarah seketika.

Dengan sisa kekuatannya Sora berusaha melawan Sarlox dengan sepenuh ternaga…berusaha menghindari setiap api yang diluncurkannya kepada Sora.

"_I…ia cepat sekali..tapi_ _bagaimanapun juga pasti ada cara untuk melawannya…tapi apa?Disini juga sangat tidak mungkin kalau mau berubah Form…." _Sora berusaha mencari cara mengalahkan Sarlox."_Oh…mungkin…."_seketika terlintas suatu cara di benaknya. Cara yang dapat mengacaukan taktik bertarung Sarlox.

Sarlox kemudian menyerang Sora sekali lagi dengan melemperkan bola api kepadanya secara bertubi-tubi. Sora pun menangkisnya dengan keybladenya "Retaliating slash!!!!" semua serangan Sarlox yg ditujukan pada Sora berbalik menyerang Sarlox,

Tidak menyangkan Sora dapat menangkis serangannya, Sarlox langsung terkena serangannya sendiri. Serangan Sarlox yg berbalik menyerangnya menghasilkan damage yang cukup besar padanya, kesempatan Sora untuk menyerang lagi."_Serangan tadi itu akan memperlambat gerakannya, sekarang aku akan membalas menyerangnya selagi ia kehabisan stamina."_ Tak menunggu-nunggu lagi, Sora langsung meng-cast **Magnera**. Gelombang magnet atau elektrik muncul secara ajaib dari keyblade Sora dan menghisap Sarlox yang lengah kedalamnya.

Sarlox pun berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari gelombang magnet yang menghisapnya…..tapi segala usahanya sia-sia. Habislah ia sudah, Magnera tersebut menyakiti Sarlox tanpa ampun. Ketika Magnera mulai menghilang dalam jangka waktu sekitar 10 detik, Sarlox yang terhisap kedalamnya langsung terlempar ke luar. Tapi, dengan profesionalismenya dalam bertarung, ia dapat melakukan **Aerial Recovery **yang dapat membuatnya bersalto di udara dan terjatuh di lantai dengan selamat.

Pada saat itu Sora cukup kaget melihat Sarlox yg masih mampu berdiri dengan damage separah itu. Sudah ia duga Sarlox memang lebih kuat darinya……

Sarlox yang telah sekarat masih mampu berdiri dengan tatapan menantang Sora untuk bertarung dengannya lagi. Sora menatap pada mata merah Sarlox yang dingin…menatap tajam padanya, Sora menggertakkan giginya, kemudian tersenyum seakan menerima tantangan Sarlox.

Kali ini Sarlox memunculkan 7 Tornado api di sekelilingnya dengan mengangkat telapak tangannya dari bawah ke atas, dengan 1 jentikan jarinya, tornado api tersebut mengejar Sora….Sora mulai kewalahan dengan serangan Sarlox tersebut.

Sora mencoba memadamkan api tersebut dengan blizzara, tapi serangan itu hanya memperlambat gerakan api tersebut, tidak memadamkannya. Sora sadar, ia tidak dapat bergerak selincah seperti waktu itu karena serangan api Sarlox yang masih membakar kulitnya. Hanya dari tadi saja ia menahan rasa sakit tersebut.

Sora pun mencoba sekali lagi melancarkan Blizarra secara bertubi-tubi kepada salah satu tornado api itu. Tornado tersebut pun membeku bagai es setelah diserang oleh blizzara berkali-kali. 1 tornado api sudah dibekukan, Sora mencoba melakukan hal yg sama pada yang lainnya.

Sampai akhirnya hanya ada 3 tornado yang tersisa, Sarlox memandang Sora yang berusaha melawan dengan santainya.

" B…bli…zarra..!!" Sora berusaha meng-cast Blizzara dengan terengah-engah. Tapi yang dia keluarkan hanyalah serangan blizzard kecil yang tidak ada apa-apanya. Stamina Sora sudah hampir habis, sedangkan ketiga tornado tersebut masih mengejar Sora tanpa henti.

"Hhh…hh..b..l..izza..ra!"……yang keluar hanyalah setitik es dari ujung keybladenya. Sora mulai kecapaian merasakan rasa sakit di tubuhnya yang mulai menggila. Keringat mengucur di wajahnya…tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan,

Ia menjatuhkan satu lututnya di lantai sebagai pertanda bahwa tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan. Sora menutup matanya pasrah ketika ketiga tornado itu mengepungnya.

"Hmph….inilah pembalasan dari serangan Magnera yang kau berikan padaku…" Sarlox mengatakannya, masih dengan sikap dingin.

3 Tornado api itu pun membakar tubuh Sora ……Lagi-lagi Sora merasakan sakit luar biasa di tubuhnya, setelah beberapa lama, tornado itu menghilang…..menjatuhkan tubuh Sora ke lantai beserta keybladenya……..

XXXXX

Sora perlahan bangkit, ia tak mau berakhir begini saja. Ia harus melawannya…tak dapat dikira Neox biasa seperti dia dapat mengeluarkan serangan yang dashyat

"_Apakah hidupku_ _akan berakhir hanya karena seorang Neox itu….." _Batin Sora. Kemudian ia menatap pada keybladenya yang tertancap pada ubin yang tidak jauh darinya . "_Oh…keyblade, berikanlah aku kekuatan jika kau benar-benar sebuah kunci yang membuka segala jalan bagi kita…."_Batin Sora sekali lagi seraya mengembalikan keyblade tersebut ke tangannya.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menguji kemampuanmu ksatria keyblade….taukah kau siapa aku sebenarnya…..Aku adalah Sarlox, orang yang paling dipercaya dalam "**Black assassin organization** " dan aku dipanggil kesini untuk menjalankan misi kami dalam menghancurkan Disney castle dan menjadi organisasi yang akan mengatur dan memimpin seluruh Disney world !!!!!Dan jika aku dapat mengalahkan kalian….adalah sebuah kemenangan besar bagi kami…." Sarlox, pemuda berusia sekitar 25 tahun memberitahukan identitasnya pada Sora, dari tatapannya ia yakin sekali ia akan menang……

"Huh…kau kira kau dapat mengalahkanku semudah itu…..aku tak akan membiarkan Disney castle dihancurkan olehmu…" Perlahan, Sora bangkit seraya memasang posisi untuk kembali bertarung dengannya.

"Hmph…aku suka dengan semangat bertarungmu itu….mari kita bertarung lagi." Timpal Sarlox seraya memutar **Death Scythe** nya yang diselubungi api.

Sora dan Sarlox saling berpandangan satu sama lain di tengah api yang membara di sekeliling mereka. Wajah Sarlox masih tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Sedangkan Sora menatap tajam Sarlox seraya memegang keybladenya dengan perasaan waspada akan serangan Sarlox yang dapat diluncurkan kapan saja. Mereka melakukan gerakan berputar perlahan antara satu dengan yang lain.

Dengan "Slide Dash" ability yang dimiliki Sora, Sora langsung menyerang Sarlox dari jauh hanya dalam hitungan detik, berhasil menerobos pertahanan Sarlox. Sarlox yang terkena pukulan keyblade Sora langsung menahannya dengan sabitnya. Dengan refleks, Sora meloncat mundur, siap melakukan penyerangan lain

Begitu juga dengan Sarlox, ia mundur beberapa langkah dan siap melakukan serangan terakhir.

Sora dan Sarlox bersama-sama berlari dan menyerang satu sama lain…..

Secara bersamaan mereka berdua menyerang…….dengan serangan terbaik mereka.

Sejenak suasana menjadi hening setelah penyerangan itu…..

"brukk…" sebuah suara, memecahkan keheningan dalam pertarungan tersebut…..

Seraya memegang tangan kanannya….Sora menjatuhkan kedua lututnya, dengan meringis kecil. 2 detik kemudian, Sarlox berkata dengan nada menahan sakit," Ukh…maafkan aku yang mulia….aku ….ga…gal." Seketika tubuh Sarlox terjatuh dan menghilang dalam kegelapan. Api sekeliling yang mengelilingi mereka padam, begitu juga hilangnya rambatan hitam berbentuk jeruji yang mengurung Kairi dan Riku tidak jauh dari pintu masuk. Seluruh asap hitam dan Neox di Disney castle menghilang dengan sempurna. King mickey dan yang lainnya takjub melihat hal itu.

Sora pun bangkit menyadari ia telah menang terhadap Sarlox. Donald beserta yang lainnya menghampirinya dengan gembira. "Sora!!!Kau berhasil!!!!" Donald meloncat pada Sora, tidak mampu menahan beban Donald, Sora terjatuh duduk.

"Wakkk…..tapi sepertinya kondisimu parah sekali…." Donald yang menyadari luka-luka di tubuh Sora langsung mengcast- Cura padanya. Spell ajaib Donald langsung menyembuhkan luka-luka Sora dalam sekejap, namun tak sepenuhnya.

"Sora!!!"

Dari jauh Sora dapat melihat Kairi dan Riku yang menghampirinya. "Untunglah kau bisa selamat…" Kairi menghela nafas lega.

"Tenang saja, Kai…dia bukan orang yang mudah dikalahkan begitu saja…."Riku berusaha menenangkan Kairi….namun…

Sora merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat di tubuhnya, ternyata Kairi memeluk Sora dengan erat seraya berkata," Kau tahu….aku sangat khawatir mendengar kau nyaris terbunuh oleh Sarlox." Kairi meneteskan beberapa air matanya di pundak Sora.

Sora tak berkata sepatah kata pun, ia mengerti perasaan temannya. Sora kemudian meletakkan tangannya di punggung Kairi, berusaha menenangkannya. "Inilah pekerjaan seorang ksatria keyblade, untuk menjaga perdamaian Disney world ini. Mau tak mau kita harus bertarung hingga titik darah penghabisan. Jadi….meskipun aku dan Riku tak ada, berjanjilah untuk tetap tegar!" Sora perlahan melepaskan pelukan Kairi seraya memberikan senyuman kecil untuk menguatkannya.

"Ya…Sora benar Kai, kita tidak bisa lepas dari tanggung jawab kita…tapi kami akan berusaha untuk dapat mengalahkan mereka….." Lanjut Riku.

XXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER V: THE TRUTH BEHIND????!!!!!

"Monsieur…..aku telah mendapat kabar bahwa Sarlox telah gagal menjalankan misinya…" seseorang berjubah kelabu melaporkan seraya memasuki sebuah ruangan. Dengan langkah perlahan orang itu mulai melewati pintu sensor berukir naga yang otomatis tertutup di belakangnya. Ia berlutut dengan hormatnya kepada seseorang di depannya.

Terlihat seorang lagi di depannya……sebagian tubuhnya tertutup oleh bayangan kelam, sebagian disinari oleh beberapa lilin yang terdapat di depannya…..mengelilingi sebuah mesin bercorak aneh di tengahnya. Ia membelakangi orang berjubah kelabu itu dengan tenangnya.

"Ternyata para keyblade bearers itu tak dapat kita remehkan….." Sebuah suara rendah yang berasal dari orang itu memecahkan keheningan ruangan tersebut."Tapi tak apa-apa…..Sarlox hanyalah sebuah tumbal untuk mengetahui para keyblade bearer itu lebih dalam lagi…..sampai saat itu tiba, kita akan menghancurkan mereka semua….

Telah kunantikan bertahun-tahun akan tibanya saat ini…..tak lama lagi….MWAHAHAHHAH" seraya tertawa histeris, orang misterius itu membalikkan badannya. Dapat dilihat jubah berwarna kelabu beserta tudung yang menutupi wajahnya, persis seperti Sarlox. Namun wajahnya masih terhalang dari cahaya, hanya mata berwarna hijau terangnya yang menyala di tengah kekelaman ruang tersebut.

"Lakukanlah sesuai kehendakmu, Monsieur…."

…………

XXXXX

"Hmmm…aku bangga kepadamu Sora, mungkin sekarang kemampuanmu sudah melebihiku." King mickey berdiri tepat di depan Sora, senyum bangga terpampang di wajahnya.

"oh…mungkin saja itu hanya kebetulan…..yang mulia. Lagipula yang mulia tidak boleh merendahkan diri seperti itu." Sora membalas semua kata-kata King Mickey.

"Oke semua…..mari kita pergi ke Knight's room untuk membahas mengenai ini. Sepertinya aku ingin berbicara pada kalian mengenai pendapatku ini.Tapi sebelumnya, kita akan makan terlebih dahulu." King Mickey pun membalikkan badan seraya keluar dari ballroom.

Sora dan yang lainnya saling bertatapan, lalu mengangguk siap untuk menuju Knight's room.

Disana…..mereka dapat melihat 2 Sapu berjalan yang menyambut mereka. Sora pun berdecak kagum…knight's room yang ia lihat terakhir kali sama sekali beda dengan yang sekarang…..knight's room itu seketika berubah menjadi rapih dan bersih. Beberapa koki kerajaan berwujud sapu nampak sangat sibuk menyediakan makanan.

"Err…sepertinya kami permisi dulu" seketika Chip yang berada dalam saku Sora muncul, membuat Sora nyaris kaget."" Kami akan memperbaiki gummi ship terlebih dahulu." Lanjut Chip.

"Oh…iya….maafkan aku yang nyaris melupakan kalian berdua…." Sora berkata seraya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

" Oh…tidak apa…tak usah dipikirkan.." " Itu biasa saja….karena kami memang berukuran kecil." Chip dan Dale pun mulai keluar dan pergi ke ruangan control.

Sora dan lainnya menatap makanan-makanan enak di depannya. Sora dan Donald yang tampak paling kelaparan diantara semuanya segera menyambar daging ayam di meja. Donald yang tidak mau kalah menyambar beberapa gorengan di tengah. Riku dan lainnya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Serta Kairi yang tertawa kecil terhadap perilaku mereka….

Setelah usai makan…..Sora dkk mulai membahas mengenai para Neox ini. Tapi sebelumnya……

"Sebelum kita memulai bahasan tentang ini saya ucapkan maaf kepada Sora, Riku, dan Kairi yang harus terlibat masalah ini. Seharusnya kita bisa merayakan kalian hari ini bersama dengan Donald dan Goofy, tapi…."Kata-kata King mickey terhenti sejenak.

" Tidak apa yang mulia, justru itu merupakan sebuah keberuntungan untuk anda jika kita bisa datang tepat waktu." Riku membalas kata-kata King Mickey dengan bahasa yang formal.

"Yah…itu benarrr…yang mulia tidak perlu seperti itu….kami sudah senang dapat bertemu satu sama lain lagi..betul Sora?Riku? Kairiii?" Dukung Donald terhadap kata-kata Riku.

Sora dkk mengangguk bersamaan, setuju akan .apa yang dikatakan Donald.

"Ya, saya senang kalian dapat mengerti akan situasi sekarang ini. Mari kita lanjutkan, tentang para Neox itu….. aku mengira bahwa ada seseorang dibalik penyerangan ini, dan sepertinya "ia" adalah seseorang yang kukenal.." Raut wajah King Mickey berubah serius seketika.

"er…maksud yang mulia?" Timpal Sora dengan bingung.

"Sekarang saya akan menceritakan semua dibalik ini. 6 Tahun yang lalu, Levyx Cross, merupakan penasehat kerajaan ini dan bekerja rangkap sebagai peneliti yang juga merupakan teman sekerja Ansem. Ia sangat terobsesi dengan pekerjaan dan penelitiannya, "Neox Project". Usahanya selama 3 tahun tersebut akhirnya terbayarkan dengan keberhasilannya dalam menciptakan entitas bernama "Neox". Kemudian ia menawarkan ku untuk memakai Neox untuk menguasai Disney world ini. Mulanya aku tertarik dengan tawaran ini, tapi aku tidak lagi dapat mempercayainya……setelah aku melihat ia menggunakan "essence" yang ditinggalkan sebuah Nobody yang telah menghilang dan menggunakannya untuk menciptakan sebuah entitas penghancur yaitu "Neox". Tidak mau reputasiku dirusak oleh keberadaannya beserta Neox itu…..aku mengusirnya selamanya dari kerajaanku dan membuangnya di dalam "Forbidden World" melalui akses disini. Semula aku tak mengira ia bisa keluar dari dunia yang Ansem ciptakan ini, tapi tampaknya ia lebih lihai dari yang kuperkirakan…..entah bagaimana ia merusak akses dari istana menuju dunia ini dan menghancurkan system pengamanan dunia itu sehingga ia beserta Neox pengikutnya dapat bebas keluar dan masuk dunia itu tanpa masalah." Jelas King Mickey.

"Ya, aku mengerti sekarang….jadi orang bernama Levyx Cross itu yang menciptakan para Neox itu…." Sora menyilangkan tangannya seraya bersandar pada bangkunya.

"Sekarang yang menjadi objektifnya adalah mencari tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan dan segera menghentikannya sebelum terlambat." Kairi memasang gaya dengan menaruh dagu di sela-sela kedua telunjuk dan ibu jarinya.

"Ahyuuk, bagaimana jika kita bertanya ke dunia-dunia lainnya?" usul Goofy.

"Mungkin saja Leon, Selphie, Jack, Aladdin dkk tahu tentang hal ini." Lanjut Donald.

"Kalau begitu….mari kita berangkat setelah sekarang juga!!!!!" Sora mengangkat tangannya antusias.

"Jangan terburu-buru, santailah dulu di Disney castle ini…" sesosok figure keluar dari balik pintu menuju Knight's room. Queen Minnie turun perlahan melalui beberapa tangga yang ada di sana. "Sementara kita menunggu Chip dan Dale membetulkan part dari Gummi ship mari kita bersantai sejenak disini."

"Ya..baiklah yang mulia Queen Minnie…" Sora pun segera mengalah ketika mendengar kata-kata Queen Minnie.

XXXXX

"Ya, aku rasa Queen Minnie betul, mari kita istirahat di istana ini sejenak. Saya persilahkan kalian untuk melihat-lihat sluruh bagian dalam istana ini. Dan berhubung dengan gummi ship yang kelihatannya rusak parah..kelihatannya kalian hanya bisa berangkat besok. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan ruangan untuk kalian masing-masing, Donald, Goofy! Tuntun mereka menuju kamar-kamar yang telah disediakan! " Perintah King Mickey.

Donald dan Goofy serentak berkata," Baik yang mulia, dengan senang hati" seraya menunduk dan melambaikan lengan mereka ke depan dada sebagai tanda rasa hormat mereka kepada raja mereka .

Riku seraya tersenyum ragu berkata," Ya….terima kasih yang mulia…seharusnya anda tak perlu repot-repot seperti ini."

" Tak apa…..seharusnya aku yang harus membalas kerja keras kalian membantuku memberantas heartless dan nobody selama ini." Balas King Mickey.

Menit demi menit berlalu, Sora berdiri seorang diri di beranda kastil. Ia melipat kedua tangannya diatas sekat beranda. Seraya memandang pemandangan indah padang rumput sekitar Disney castle dari atas, ia masih merasakan perasaan yang sama…tentang orang itu…..yang pastinya ada dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Sora memegang dada kirinya, dimana hatinya berada. Pelan, tapi jelas…ia berbisik,"_Roxas….seandainya aku dapat bertemu denganmu…"_ Setelah itu ia tersenyum pahit, matanya menatap langit penuh bintang ….suasana yang cukup indah untuk malam itu.

"Sora?"

Ketika itu ia dikejutkan oleh seseorang….yaitu King Mickey.

"Apa yang kaulakukan disini? Kau tidak lelah?" Tanya King mickey dengan raut wajah bingung.

" Tidak ada apa-apa….aku hanya tidak mood untuk tidur….jadi aku berjalan-jalan sejenak sekitar sini." Sora berusaha menjaga sikap agar King mickey tidak khawatir padanya.

"Hmm…jangan pura-pura, aku yakin kau memikirkan sesuatu….Kalau kau bisa, ceritakanlah padaku. Jangan segan-segan.." Mickey berusaha mencari tahu sebab kegundahan hati Sora.

"Sebenarnya …..aku hanya memikirkan nobodyku ,"Roxas" Memang kelihatannya bodoh, tapi aku hanya penasaran saja padanya, seperti apa dia….dan tampaknya melalui sifatnya mengkhianati organisasi demi bertemu denganku, sepertinya aku patut mengucapkan terima kasih padanya….Selebihnya tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Memang ia seorang nobody yang tampaknya tak patut dipikirkan maupun diperhatikan, karena memang tidak memiliki hati. Tapi setelah bertemu dengannya, Namine, ataupun Axel, aku sadar bahwa nobody pun tidak semuanya jahat, mereka pun bisa bekorban demi orang-orang yang mereka sayangi. Yang aku pertanyakan adalah apakah semua Nobody memang jahat?" Sora membalikkan badannya dari hadapan King Mickey . Matanya kembali menatap pada langit malam yang disinari oleh sinar bulan yang indah.

"Sora….seorang nobody memang tidak memiliki hati maupun perasaan…tapi mereka mewakili sifat dari hati dan jiwa tubuh original mereka yang telah tiada. Jika "somebody" mereka memiliki jiwa dan hati yang jahat, maka nobody yang terbentuk akan sama jahatnya dengannya. Tidak hanya Organization XIII serta Roxas dan Namine yang ada. Di dunia luar sana ada berjuta nobody yang hidup dalam kekosongan..tanpa tujuan. Walau tak diakui keberadaannya, mereka tetap menjalani hidup mereka seadanya. Dengan kata lain mereka memang tak peduli mereka ada atau tidak, tapi yang pastinya mereka ada sebagai bagian dari tubuh aslinya yang telah mati. Dan mengenai Nobody-mu, aku yakin ia selalu ada dalam hatimu dan menjadi bagian darimu. Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Terus terang aku yakin ia sudah senang impiannya untuk menyatu dan bertemu denganmu sudah terkabulkan." King mickey berusaha menjelaskan berbagai penjelasan mengenai nobody yang sebagian besarnya ia dapatkan dari teori Ansem.

Sekali lagi Sora menatap King Mickey, tampak puas dengan jawaban Mickey,"Yah, sepertinya yang mulia betul, aku tak perlu memikirkannya lagi seperti ini…hanya …aku merasa ingin bertemu dengannya lagi walau hanya sekali saja…."

"Kalau begitu, istirahatlah kembali kusarankan. Esok harinya kau akan pergi ke world lainnya untuk mencari data tentang para Neox. Simpanlah tenagamu sampai hari esok,OK?" saran King mickey seraya mengerjapkan matanya pada Sora.

Sora pun tersenyum pada King Mickey seraya berjalan meninggalkannya menuju kamar yang telah disediakan untuknya.

XXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER VI: WAY TO GO!!!!!

Hari telah pagi, para keyblade bearer telah bersiap-siap untuk pergi menuju world lainnya. Gummi ship pun telah selesai diperbaiki. System autopilot, radar, dan gummi laser pun telah diperbaiki sepenuhnya. Sora dan lainnya pun bergabung dalam audience chamber sebelum berangkat.

"Hmm…..sementara Sora, Kairi, dan Riku pergi…..bagaimana jika Donald dan Goofy tetap berada disini untuk memproteksi kastil….." King Mickey menyarankan.

Belum selesai King Mickey berbicara, Donald sudah mulai protes,"Wakk? Bukannya kastil juga sudah am……iya, betul juga…setelah serangan Neox, hampir semua operasi disini dilumpuhkan…..kalau begitu aku setuju yang mulia…"

"Ahyuuuk, aku sih tak masalah…" Kata Goofy tak begitu mempermasalahkan.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku juga tahu kalau kalian juga ingin ikut dengan mereka…tapi apa boleh buat dengan keadaan kastil sekarang ini." King Mickey berusaha menenangkan Donald yang agak kurang setuju.

"OK…..aku juga telah menyuruh Chip dan Dale untuk memandu kalian ke garasi kastil khusus gummi ship. " Mickey berkata seraya melirik kearah Chip dan Dale di sebelahnya.

"Siap yang mulia!!!" Chip dan Dale serentak memberi hormat pada King Mickey. " Sora, Kairi, Riku !! Ikutlah kami menuju garasi!"

"Oh…tunggu dulu…hampir lupa, bawalah ini…" Queen Minnie menyodorkan sebuah bola kristal berwarna biru sapphire, didalamnya terdapat sebuah…..gummi ship? Dan tentu saja dalam bentuk mini….

"Gummi ship cadangan ini mungkin saja berguna ketika situasi darurat, Gummi Crystal ini hanya ada satu, jadi pakailah ini saat situasi yang benar-benar darurat."

Sora mengangguk, serta mulai pamit menuju garasi kastil diikuti yang lain.

"Selamat jalan Sora, Riku, dan Kairi…..semoga kalian berhasil…!" Ucap King Mickey memandang Sora dan lainnya yang telah menjauh.

XXXXX

Pintu otomatis bergambarkan symbol Disney castle terbuka perlahan…..

Sora dkk dapat melihat Gummi ship yang terletak di ruangan itu, tapi sepertinya ada yang berbeda dari gummi ship itu. Kapal terbang kecil berwarna cerah khas Disney castle itu telah dilengkapi oleh berbagai persenjataan, bagian sayap gummi yang berjumlah 4 buah, dan lagi…bentuknya yang rumit membuat gummi ship tersebut kelihatan lebih gagah.

Chip dan Dale pun berkata,"Kami ingin memberikan kejutan untuk kalian" " Sebenarnya kami telah merancang ulang gummi ship ini memakai gummi blocks yang kalian dapatkan."

"Sekarang kami persilahkan kalian untuk masuk ke dalam gummi ship sekarang juga."

Sora yang masih terkagum-kagum pada penampilan baru gummi ship berjalan masuk dalam gummi ship secara perlahan. Di dalamnya, Sora langsung berjalan menuju peralatan kemudi dalam gummi ship, siap untuk mengendarainya.

Sedangkan untuk Riku dan Kairi, mereka duduk di belakang Sora dengan sedikit ragu-ragu. Melihat semua telah siap, Sora menutup pintu gummi ship dengan sebuah tombol.

Sementara itu, Chip dan Dale yang melihat Sora yang telah siap dalam sebuah layar bergambar yang menghubungkan mereka dengan Sora. Tanpa ragu chip dan Dale menarik sebuah tuas dengan sekuat tenaga karena kecilnya tubuh mereka.

Perlahan…..lantai di depan gummi ship terangkat sehingga menjadi landai, diikuti dengan terbukanya atap landai di ruangan tersebut secara menyeluruh. Sinar matahari pun menyinari badan gummi ship yang mengkilat cerah seiring semakin lebarnya atap terbuka.

"Sora! Apa kamu sudah siap?" Tanya Chip melalui radio dengan layar bergambar yang ada di gummi ship, persis seperti yang ada di garasi.

"Ya!" Seru Sora seraya menggas gummi ship dengan sekuat tenaga. Api yang lumayan besar muncul dari belakang gummi ship. Sora pun mulai menjalankan gummi ship dengan roda yang telah dikeluarkan sebelumnya.

Gummi ship pun meluncur secepat jet, melayang meninggalkan Disney castle dengan cepatnya.

Riku dan Kairi memandang pemandangan di luar gummi ship dengan antusiasnya. Diikuti sebuah pertanyaan dari Riku, "Er…..kalau boleh bertanya, kemana sekarang kita pergi?"

"Hmmm……mungkin….Radiant Garden! Kita coba berdiskusi dengan Cid, Leon dkk!Mungkin mereka bisa memberi pendapat yang berguna.." Tatap Sora penuh keyakinan pada teman-temannya.

"Usul bagus." Ucap Riku singkat.

"Aku juga tak keberatan, mari kita pergi kesana terlebih dahulu." kata Kairi, juga setuju pada Sora.

XXXXX

**Radiant Garden**

Ketika Sora dan lainnya sampai di Radiant Garden, alias Hollow Bastion, mereka berjalan menyelusuri sepanjang jalur dalam market Radiant garden. Tampaknya kota ini tidak lain dari biasanya…..Sora memandang Heartless factory yang menjulang tinggi dengan kokohnya, seraya berjalan menuju rumah Merlin yang tidak jauh dari situ.

Sesampainya……..

" Hmmm…jadi kau bilang Disney castle telah diserang oleh entitas yang kau sebut "Neox" itu?" ucap Merlin seusai mendengarkan kabar dari Riku, dikelilingi oleh Cloud, Leon, Yuffie, Tifa, Cid dan Aerith yang juga ikut mendengarkan.

"Kalau begitu akan ada kemungkinan besar bagi mereka untuk menyerang world-world yang lain. Termasuk Radiant garden. Kebetulan aku telah meningkatkan system proteksi dalam Radiant garden." Kata Cid seraya mengutak-atik computer yang selalu ia gunakan.

"Ah semuanya coba lihat sini!!!!" seru Cid memperlihatkan sesuatu di layar komputernya.

Dapat terlihat peta lengkap dari Radiant garden…..tapi tunggu dulu, ada beberapa…tidak…banyak sekali.. titik merah yang berlokasi di dekat Crystal Fissure.

"Mungkinkah…..para Neox? " Ucap Riku menebak-nebak.

"Sora, Riku, Kairi! Aku mau kalian mengikut aku, Cloud, dan Yuffie melihat keadaan di Crystal Fissure sekarang juga, aku minta kalian semua mulai berhati-hati terhadap mereka sebab mereka sangat agresif dalam berpikir nampaknya." Saran Leon.

"Hei…sebelum kalian pergi….simpanlah ini untuk berkomunikasi dengan kalian." Cid menyerahkan sebuah benda yang bentuknya mirip seperti sebuah walkie-talkie…namun lebih rumit bentuknya.

" Yah…setidaknya kami akan berusaha melawan mereka jika mereka mau bermacam-macam dengan kota ini." Sora pun mulai keluar dari rumah Merlin diikuti yang lain.

**Radiant Garden**

**(Crystal Fissure)**

Sora dkk pun berlari sekuat tenaga menuju Crystal Fissure……

Langkah mereka terhenti ketika melihat segerombolan Neox yang berjumlah ribuan menyerang Radiant garden dengan berbagai macam bentuk dan warna dominannya, yaitu hijau.

Sora dkk pun mulai memasang posisi untuk menyerang.

" Usahakan agar kita tak saling berpisah, okey?" saran Yuffie pada yang lainnya.

" Huh…..kejadian ini persis seperti kejadian waktu aku melawan para heartless dan nobody disini…..aku harap ini yang terakhir…" Gerutu Sora sedikit.

Para Neox tanpa ragu menyerang Sora dkk dengan seluruh kekuatan mereka. Satu persatu dari mereka pun dapat dikalahkan. Sora, dengan kemampuannya meloncat ke atas udara dan menyerang sebaris Neox dengan keybladenya. Yuffie, dengan shuriken berukuran besarnya menyerang para Neox di sekelilingnya. Cloud beserta Leon membentuk serangan gabungan yang menghancurkan Neox lainnya.Riku, beserta Kairi juga ikut berusaha menghancurkan mereka. Hasil jerih payah mereka akhirnya terbayarkan dengan hancurnya seluruh Neox disana. Tak ada satu pun lagi yang tersisa.

" Hanya segitukah jumlah mereka? Aku harap tak akan ada lagi Neox yang menyerang kita." Ucap Cloud dengan dingin seraya menatap tanah lapang disekelilingnya.

"Fufufu….jangan sombong dulu, ini hanya Neox kelas bawah yang aku kirim untuk melawan kalian….." Ucap seseorang dibalik keheningan.

" Siapa disana???" Seru Sora melihat kearah suara tersebut berasal, yaitu diatas lereng dalam Great Maw yang lumayan tinggi.

Figur itu melompat langsung dari lereng tersebut menuju tempat dimana Sora dkk berdiri.

Sora melihat tampang figure tersebut dengan seksama, orang itu bukanlah manusia……figure itu berpakaikan sebuah armor dengan dekorasi rantai yang mengelilingi armornya yang berwarna hitam kelam itu. Wajahnya tertutupi oleh helmet dan scarf yang menutupi mulut dan lehernya. Bersenjatakan 2 buah pedang katana, ia adalah sosok yang tampak dingin dan menakutkan.

"Salam kenal para keyblade bearer…..aku adalah Lynx, senior kelas atas dan merupakan teman dari yang mulia Levyx Cross yang tak lama lagi akan menguasai seluruh dunia ini dengan ciptaannya, yaitu Neox…….."

" Apa kau adalah…Neox juga?Dan apa maumu disini???" Tanya Sora dengan geram.

"Hooo…kalau kau mengira aku adalah Neox tebakanmu salah….aku bisa juga disebut "Si takdir" yang akan menjelaskan takdir kehancuran kalian para keyblade bearers!!"

" Hmph….kami tidak percaya takdir….dan kami yang seharusnya akan menghancurkanmu" Jawab Riku tegas.

" Begitukah? Kalau begitu……mari kita lihat…siapakah yang akan hancur diakhirnya…kalian…atau kami…Sebelumnya, aku akan memperkenalkan peliharaanku….Basilicum…." Muncul sosok sebuah ular berkepala 5 dengan badan seekor panther dari balik portal hitam yang ia ciptakan. " Khusus untuk hari ini aku akan menghidangkan makanan special untukmu Basilicum…" Lynx pun membalut dirinya sendiri dengan rantai dan menghilang.Monster berkepala ular tersebut mendesis siap untuk mencabik-cabik mangsa di depannya.

XXXXX

Makhluk itu pun menerkam Sora dkk. Namun mereka sempat menghindar.

" Sora! Alihkan perhatiannya sementara kami akan menyerangnya dari belakang!" Ucap Leon.

Sora mengangguk, kemudian menyerang Basilicum dengan mengcast blizzard ke kepala salah satu ular tersebut. Secara otomatis, Basilicum yang setengah membeku memfokuskan dirinya pada Sora. Waktunya untuk Cloud, Riku, dkk untuk menyerangnya. Namun serangan mereka anehnya tidak mampu mengalihkan perhatian maupun melukai basilicum. Sora pun mencoba sekali lagi mengcast Thundara. Kali ini, Thundara berhasil melumpuhkan satu kepala dari 5 ular tersebut.

Tapi ajaibnya, basilicum dapat menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri. Mereka mulai kehabisan akal.

Basilicum mulai mengeluarkan balik serangan blizzard bercampurkan thundara yang dilipatgandakan dari kelima mulut ular tersebut. Tak beruntungnya, serangan itu ditujukan pada Sora. Sora berusaha berlari menghindar , tapi Basilicum terus mengarahkan serangannya pada Sora. Sekali serangan itu hampir mengenai Sora, tapi masih dapat ia hindari dengan menggulingkan tubuhnya.

Sora yang hampir kehabisan stamina kemudian tanpa sengaja melihat kearah kepala ular yang terdapat di tengah-tengah. Terdapat sebuah permata berwarna hitam yang kemungkinan menjadi titik lemahnya.

Sora pun melihat kepada teman-temannya yang menyerang Basilicum dengan sekuat tenaga, namun hanya mengakibatkan kerusakan kecil saja.

" Semuanya!!!dengarkan aku! Kemungkinan titik lemah Basilicum adalah permata di kepalanya!" Seru Sora kepada yang lain.

Mendengar hal yang dikatakan Sora, Riku dkk mulai menfokuskan serangan mereka pada titik lemahnya. Namun sebelum serangan mereka sampai pada sasarannya, mereka sudah diserang oleh Basilicum dengan cakarnya. Riku dkk pun terbanting ke belakang.

"Riku, Kairi !!!!" Sora mulai mengkhawatirkan keadaan mereka dan berusaha berlari menuju mereka. Namun ia dicegat oleh Basilicum yang nyaris menggigit Sora. Sora kemudian melancarkan blizzara kepada kepala ular yang ada di tengah untuk membekukannya sementara serta melompat tanpa ragu dengan cepatnya.Sora pun mulai menikam permata yang ada di kepala ular tersebut, yang pecah menjadi beberapa bagian.

Basilicum mendesis kesakitan, kemudian menghilang dalam kegelapan.

Setelah Basilicum berhasil dikalahkan, Sora pun langsung menghampiri Riku dkk yang mulai bangkit berdiri…." Semuanya!! Kalian baik-baik saja? "

"Jangan khawatir begitu…kami baik-baik saja kok…sudah biasa kami menerima serangan kecil seperti ini!" ucap Yuffie seraya mengancungkan ibu jarinya dengan yakin.

" Kami juga baik-baik saja….sepertinya kemampuanmu sudah meningkat Sora, terbukti dalam melawan Basilicum tersebut" Riku berusaha menyemangati Sora.

"Usaha bagus semuanya!!! " terdengar sebuah suara dari balik kantong jaket Sora. Suara tersebut tidak lain dari suara Cid.

Sora yang mendengar suara itu langsung merogoh kantong di jaketnya dan mengambil device pemberian Cid tadi.

"Aku telah melihat keadaan sekitar sini, dan sepertinya tidak ada lagi Neox yang tersisa…..untuk sementara ini Radiant Garden akan aman" lanjut Cid. "Tapi aku minta kalian untuk kembali sekarang…ada yang ingin kubicarakan pada kalian semua."

" Ah baik….kami akan kembali kesana sekarang juga!" Jawab Sora dengan setengah penasaran.

Radiant Garden

( Merlin's house )

" Ada apa Cid? Sepertinya ada masalah penting disini?" ucap Leon kepada Cid yang masih duduk di depan layar monitor.

" Hmm…kita memiliki masalah baru…….segala system utama di Radiant garden rusak total…..bahkan system perlindungan Radiant garden tidak berfungsi lagi…" Ucap Cid serius.

Sora, Kairi, dan Riku saling berpandangan…..tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi dengan system di Radiant garden ini.

XXXXX


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER VII: THE MYSTERIOUS HACKER!

"Masalah system dalam Radiant garden ini? Jangan-jangan……" kata-kata Leon terhenti sejenak." Bagaimana jika kita semua pergi ke Ansem Study dan men-check kerusakan system disana? Aku punya firasat buruk terhadap semua ini….." lanjutnya lagi.

"yah….aku juga setuju akan perkataan Leon, aku juga berprasangka buruk akan ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpa dunia Tron dalam Space Paranoids." Timpal Sora.

"Space…paranoids….?? Tron? Apa itu?" Tanya Riku dengan wajah bertanya-tanya.

"Oh….itu….Space paranoids adalah tempat dimana data-data dari M.C.P (Master Computer Program) terkumpulkan disana. Yang aku takutkan sekarang adalah keadaan disana sekarang…" Jawab Sora terhadap pertanyaan Riku.

Riku pun mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu mari kita sekarang kesana juga! Jangan sia-siakan waktu kita yang sempit ini lagi."

"Tunggu dulu, aku ikut!" seru Cid seraya bangkit dari tempat duduk di depan komputernya." Aku juga ingin tahu masalahnya dan barangkali aku dapat menyelesaikan masalah tersebut. Dan…..Leon, bisakah kau bersama Yuffie membantuku memperhatikan layar monitor ini? Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga bila ada orang-orang tak dikenal yang masuk…Kalau kau melihat sesuatu, beritahu kita melalui mini device ini." Cid pun menyodorkan sebuah device yang sama dengan yang ia berikan pada Sora.

Sora dkk pun mengangguk. Cid, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Yuffie, beserta Cloud pun mulai berjalan menuju ruang control dalam Radiant Garden….yaitu dalam "ansem study"

"**Ansem study"**

Sora dkk mulai memasuki ruangan computer tersebut perlahan serta mengamati sekelilingnya. Tak menunggu lama lagi, Cid langsung mengoperasikan computer dalam Ansem study.

"Bagaimana Cid?Apakah semua baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sora tak sabar.

Namun Cid yang sibuk mengetik sesuatu mengabaikan pertanyaan Sora. Raut wajahnya berubah serius seraya berusaha membuka akses dalam computer tersebut yang pastinya selalu diakhiri dengan tulisan, "PASSWORD INCORRECT"

"Ini masalah serius…..seseorang meng-hack computer ini serta mengubah password dan akses membuka computer ini…." Ucap Cid pada yang lainnya.

"Apa?! Aksesnya tidak bisa dibuka? Apakah tidak ada jalan lain?" Tanya Sora lagi kepada Cid.

"Ada satu harapan….yaitu dengan piringan disc yang kubawa ini." Cid merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah piringan disc berwarna merah." Disc ini berfungsi sebagai pembuka akses menuju tempat Tron dan melihat sendiri apa yang terjadi selagi kita tak dapat menemukan kode passwordnya."

Sesudah memasukkan piringan tersebut, Cid mulai mencoba mencari akses ke tempat Tron.

"Ah ada! Aku menemukan aksesnya! "Seru Cid.

"Benarkah??!! Kalau begitu, bisa kau transfer kami semua menuju dunia Tron?" Sora yang sudah tidak sabar ingin tahu keadaan Tron mulai mendesak Cid untuk segera membawanya kesana.

"Er…..aku belum selesai berbicara…..sebenarnya akses ini hanya muat mengangkut 1 orang saja berhubung terbatasnya kemampuan disc ini….." "Jadi, sepertinya aku tidak dapat mengangkut kalian semua kesana…" lanjut Cid.

"Satu orang? Berbahaya jika hanya seorang yang bisa masuk…..kurang lebih 2 orang untuk keamanan…." Ucap Riku kepada Cid.

"Yah…mau bagaimana lagi? Kemampuan disc ini terbatas karena belum ku up-grade." Ucap Cid seraya mengangkat bahu. " Yang jadi masalahnya siapakah yang bersedia masuk ke dalam dunia itu sendiri?"

Semuanya pun hening….sampai ketika ada jawaban dari seseorang.

"Aku." Jawab Sora mantap.

Semua mata tertuju pada Sora. Riku dan Kairi yang mendengar tersebut agak terkejut.

"OK, berarti sudah ada seorang yang bersedia. Bagaimana jika kita mulai sekarang Sora?" Tanya Cid yang sedang bersiap-siap membuka aksesnya.

"Yup. Transfer aku kesana sekarang." Jawab Sora seraya maju ke tempat dimana laser yang berfungsi mentransfernya waktu itu.

"Sora! Berhati-hatilah!" seru Kairi yang berada di dekat Riku dan Cloud. "Semoga kau dapat menemukan dan mengatasi masalah tersebut sendiri." Ucap Riku seraya mengangkat ibu jarinya.

Sora pun tersenyum pada Kairi dan Riku seraya mengangkat ibu jarinya sebagai balasan kepada Riku. " Jangan khawatir semuanya! Aku akan baik-baik saja!" Serunya lagi semangat.

"OK, mari kita mulai sekarang!" Cid pun menekan sebuah tombol. Sinar laser pun muncul dan mulai menyinari dan mentransfer seluruh badan Sora dengan cepat.

XXXXX

Sora membuka matanya dan melihat suasana dalam Space Paranoids. Masih dalam suasana dan baju khusus berwarna biru dalam space paranoids yang ia sudah lihat sebelumnya. Soal tempat…tampaknya ia berada pada "Simulation hangar". Sora mulai berjalan pelan menelusuri jalan di tempat itu. Tiba-tiba…..

_**INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!**_

Sora hanya bisa mendengar suara tersebut berulang-ulang kali di telinganya. Nampaknya bukan hari keberuntungan baginya, Ia dikepung oleh beberapa Debugger . Sora pun mulai mengeluarkan keybladenya dan membasmi Neox-neox tersebut.

"huh…lagi-lagi Neox-neox ini mengkopi siasat para nobody dalam menguasai dunia ini…." Gerutu Sora sejenak seraya menghancurkan debugger neox yang terus muncul.

Satu Debugger di belakang Sora menyetrumnya dengan listrik tegangan tinggi. Namun serangan tersebut tidak terlalu berpengaruh pada Sora. Segera Sora menghancurkan para debugger sambil terus berlari menghindar ke "l / O Tower: Hallway"

"Tron!!!Dimana kau??? " Seru Sora yang terengah-engah dikejar Debugger dan Proto debugger .Ditengah perjalanan menuju "l / O tower: Communication room" pintu menuju kesana pun seketika ditutup dengan listrik-listrik bertegangan tinggi. 3 buah Neox lainnya pun turun menghalangi Sora.

Neox di tengah tampak sangat besar, berbentuk bulat oval dan memiiki sepasang tangan serta mata yang besar yang berfungsi sebagai laser di tengahnya, bagian tubuh berbentuk kerucut lancip dibawahnya berfungsi sebagai magnet untuk melayangkannya di udara. Neox tersebut berlapiskan baja dengan 2 buah Neox disampingnya yang berbentuk mirip satelit.

"_**INTRUDERS MUST BE DESTROYED…"**_

Sora pun melangkah mundur melihat Neox yang sangat besar tersebut. Ia mencoba untuk lari, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat sejumlah debugger dan proto debugger jauh di belakangnya.

2 Satellite debugger itu berpisah dari Cyber Guardian di tengahnya dan membentuk formasi segitiga dengan Sora yang berdiri di tengahnya.

Sora yang melihat keadaannya berusaha untuk mengeluarkan blizzaga, thundara, serta magnet yang semuanya tak ada pengaruh bagi neox-neox itu. Tak lama kemudian, ketiga neox tersebut mengeluarkan laser-laser yang tepat mengenai Sora. Laser-laser listrik yang berkekuatan 4 x lipat lebih besar daripada serangan debugger tersebut menyetrum Sora dan menghilangkan kesadarannya dalam seketika. Armor biru yang dikenakan Sora yang telah terkapar tak berdaya tersebut mengeluarkan asap kelabu sebagai hasil serangan "Delta force" Neox-neox yang dashyat tersebut.

Sebelum para Neox berbuat tindakan selanjutnya pada Sora, beberapa makhluk berbentuk mirip robot kecil melompat dan menyerang Neox-neox itu dengan serangan mereka.

XXXXX

"Uh…." Sora membuka matanya perlahan dan berusaha bangkit. Namun beberapa luka serangan Neox tadi di tubuhnya membuatnya kesakitan.

"Hey? Kau sudah sadar Sora?" Sebuah suara terdengar di dekat Sora.

Agak terkejut, Sora berkata," T…Tron? Eh…apa yang terjadi ketika aku diserang oleh Neox-neox tersebut?"

"Berterimakasihlah padaku…aku berhasil mengalihkan pandangan neox-neox itu dengan robot-robot penjaga yang kubuat, dan setelah berhasil, aku cepat-cepat membawamu menuju tempat yang aman, yaitu di tempat yang telah selesai kubuat untuk keamanan pada saat situasi darurat.Neox-neox itu tak akan bisa menjangkau tempat ini!" Ucap Tron pada Sora.

Sora menghela nafas"Whew…tadinya kukira kau telah ditangkap oleh Neox-neox itu, dan ternyata dugaanku salah…… Ngomong-ngomong terima kasih ya atas pertolongannya!"

"Kau tak perlu berterimakasih padaku…bukankah suatu kewajiban untuk menolong teman?" ucap Tron lagi."Ngomong-ngomong kau datang kesini sendiri?"

"Yah….itu juga karena seseorang meng-hack computer system Radiant garden ini. Dan satu-satunya jalan adalah memakai disc yang diberikan Cid untuk mentransfer ku kesini, namun hanya satu orang yang bisa masuk. Yaitu aku sendiri…" Jelas Sora.

"hmm…iya, aku mengerti. Sekarang masalah kita disini adalah para Neox yang seenaknya mengatur system disini. Dan salah satu jalannya adalah menghancurkan Neox factory yang tidak jauh dari sini untuk menghentikan perkembangannya." Ucap Tron lagi.

"Kalau begitu mari kita pergi kesana sekarang juga! " Seru Sora.

"Hmm…sepertinya agak susah untuk menembus system pertahanan dalam pabrik itu….satu kesalahan saja, tamatlah kita. Dan aku tak pernah bisa masuk kedalam sana." Ucap tron seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kita tak pernah tahu sebelum kita mencoba, betul?" Ucap Sora berusaha menyemangati Tron. "Kalau kita tak mau mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam Neox factory, Neox disini akan semakin banyak dan semaki sulit untuk dikalahkan."

"Aku setuju dengan perkataanmu, Sora! Tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi, setidaknya kita telah berusaha demi kepentingan dunia M.C.P yang sekarang adalah kau sendiri, Sora!" Ucap Tron setuju.

Maka mereka pun segera pergi menuju Neox factory yang tidak jauh dari tempat ini.

Apakah yang akan menanti mereka disana?

XXXXX

Neox Reference:

-debugger : (Jenis Neox yang menjadi parasit di computer, berkaki empat, dan memiliki mata di tengah yang berfungsi sebagai laser, tingginya kurang lebih 105 centi)

-proto debugger: (tipe debugger yang lebih kuat, tingginya sama).

-satellite debugger: ( Tipe debugger yang berukuran lebih kecil daripada debugger biasa. Berbentuk satelit, dapat melayang. Memiliki mata laser di tengahnya.)

-Cyber Guardian:( Merupakan Neox parasit yang bertubuh besar, memiliki mata laser yang 3x lipat lebih besar daripada debugger lainnya. Dilapisi dengan baja dan berwarna abu gelap. Neox ini adalah penjaga wilayah-wilayah tertentu dalam Space paranoids)


End file.
